Out Of This World
by EruthiadwenGreenleaf
Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and the everfamous twins are on their way back from a hunting trip when they come across a couple of girls, not from MiddleEarth.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own LoTR or any of the Characters except Tiffany, Amanda, Nicole and Brandy!

Warning: Mary-sue alert! If you don't like this then don't read it!

Characters: Aragorn, Arwen, Elrond, Glorfindel, Elrohir/OC, Elladan/OC, Legolas/OC

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and the ever-famous twins are on their way back from a hunting trip when they come across a couple of girls, not from Middle-Earth.

* * *

"That orc still counts as mine!" Elladan rolled his eyes as he rode up beside his twin brother.

"You two are hopeless. Didn't you and Gimli count off orcs when you were fighting?" Legolas nodded in response to Elrohir's question. "The almighty Gondorian King and the mighty Mirkwood Prince having a counting contest to see who can kill more orcs than the other. Like Elladan said, you two are hopeless." They laughed and continued traveling down the path leading home. The group of four had been out on the borders of Rivendell for a month hunting down orc packs that had made their way to the borders. After some time of riding in silence Elladan spoke up.

"Elrohir and I will ride ahead and scout the area and hopefully come across an area where we can rest for a while and eat lunch." Aragorn nodded to his brother and the twins rode off. Aragorn cast a sideways glance to Legolas and smiled. Legolas turned to look at Aragorn.

"What Aragorn?" Legolas asked. Aragorn shrugged.

"Nothing." Legolas shook his head and continued to look forward. They rode on for a while before meeting up with the twins. They found the twins in a small clearing a few miles up the road. When they entered the clearing they got off their horses and went to help the twins fix their lunch.

The four of them sat and talked amongst themselves while they finished eating their lunch. Once finished, they cleaned up their mess and packed their cooking ware and made ready to continue on their way. The twins mounted, as did Aragorn and Legolas. Aragorn made his way to the front of the group and stopped. He turned Arod so he could look at the company.

"Keep your eyes on your surroundings and listen well. We still have another day and half ride to Imladris and we will be going through areas that have yet to be cleaned of the evils of Mordor." Everyone nodded and they set off heading towards Rivendell. The company rode in a comfortable silence for a while til Aragorn halted his horse. Turning Arod, he motioned for the twins and Legolas to set the horses free. Once they were let go, Aragorn and Elladan drew their swords. Legolas and Elrohir climbed up two mallorn trees and drew their bows. Heavy footsteps were heard and it wasn't long before they were surrounded by orcs. A black arrow whizzed passed Aragorn's head and so it began. Arrows flew from the elves in the trees while the clanging of metal against metal echoed throughout the forest. Amongst the sound of the fight, a maiden's scream echoed through the clearing. Aragorn caught Elrohir's eye and nodded to him. Elrohir made his way through the trees towards the sound of the scream.

As Elrohir made his way towards the scream he realized that there were more orcs further out. When he got closer to where the scream came from he looked down and found four maidens in a clearing surrounded by orcs. One maiden was fighting off the orcs on her own with an orc sword she must have gotten away from one of them. He watched her in wonder as she fought off two orcs at once. Her movements flowing from one position to another as she turned slightly left and stabbed one orc then turned sharply to her right beheading the other orc. She turned towards her friends and motioned for them to try to climb one of the trees. As they pushed back towards the tree line, she moved forward slicing, stabbing, and beheading as she went. Elrohir realized she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer on her own and raised his hand to grab an arrow. As his hand came into contact with the arrow, another scream was sent out, this time by one of the maiden's friends screaming her name.

"Tiffany!" Elrohir looked down and saw that an arrow had been embedded into her shoulder. He notched an arrow and let it fly. It embedded itself into the forehead of an orc. Tiffany's friends looked up where the arrow had come from and saw Elrohir standing on a branch with his bow in his hand. He motioned for them to be silent and they nodded to him. He jumped down out of the tree, silent on his feet, and went behind the tree. He notched another arrow and let it fly. He looked to see where Tiffany was and noticed she was still fighting. Elrohir whistled in hopes Aragorn, Legolas, or his brother would hear him. He waited a few seconds to see if he could hear a reply and when nothing came he whistled again. A few seconds later, a whistle sounded and Elrohir smiled, help was on the way. He moved his way around behind the trees shooting as he went to get to Tiffany's friends. As soon as he reached them, Legolas, Elladan and Aragorn arrived in the clearing taking down orcs as they went. When the three new comers came into the clearing, they realized someone else was fighting, and they noticed it was a female. Elladan sought out his brother and saw him with a group of maidens over in the trees. They nodded to each other and Elrohir continued to guide the others to safety.

"Hold on a minute. We can't just leave Tiffany out there! She will be killed!" One of the maidens yelled. Elrohir stopped and turned to look at the one who spoke up.

"My lady, I assure you that your friend will be fine. Aragorn and the rest won't let them get to her, and by the looks of it, I think she can hold her own. Now, if you have nothing more to say, we will head to camp. The rest will follow soon." Elrohir stared at the group and then continued toward the camp. When they reached camp, Elrohir handed the group a couple of flasks with water in them. Then he handed them some lembas to munch on. The maiden who spoke earlier spoke up again.

"This is lembas." Elrohir nodded and looked at her confused.

"How do you know about lembas?" The girl looked at her companions and got a nod of approval and looked back at Elrohir.

"Well, our friend that was fighting knows about it. She told us what it is."

"What is your name my lady?" Elrohir asked.

"My name?" Elrohir nodded. "Well, my name is Amanda."

"Well, lady Amanda, I assure you that your friend will be ok. Now, eat and rest a while. I'm sure that once they return we will be leaving for Imladris as soon as possible." The company made themselves as comfortable as possible and ate some lembas and drank water and chatted among themselves.

Meanwhile back in the clearing the fighting continued. Aragorn tried as hard as he could to get closer to the maiden to tell her to go to the camp, but the orcs grew in number. They fought as hard as they could. Legolas and Elladan were fighting back to back. Legolas glanced over at the maiden about the time another arrow pierced her right shoulder. She let out a grunt but never cried out to loud. She continued to fight off orcs using her left arm. As fast as he could, Legolas made his way toward the maiden. Aragorn, who saw Legolas fighting harder and trying to hurry to the maiden he hollered to him.

"Legolas! What is wrong?" Legolas stopped for a second and looked over at Aragorn.

"She has been hit!" Aragorn looked over at the maiden and realization hit him full force. She was standing there with two black arrows in her right shoulder fighting off orcs. He then realized that she was slowly losing strength and dread filled him.

"It's poisoned!" Legolas's eyes widened and he turned towards the orc around him and fought with strength that even surprised Aragorn. After what seemed like forever, Legolas reached her side. He went to go say something to her, but she put up her hand.

"Daro Legolas. I'm fine, I can fight some more." He looked at her shocked. She knew him and she could speak…Elvish! They fought back to back. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Elladan let one last arrow fly, killing the last orc in the clearing. Tiffany dropped to the ground holding her shoulder. Legolas leaned down and helped her to stand. They made their way towards the camp. All of a sudden, Tiffany went limp and dropped to the ground unconscious.

"Aragorn!" Aragorn turned around to look at Legolas, his eyes getting big as he saw what happened. He rushed over to where Legolas was bent over lifting Tiffany up to carry her.

"We need to get her to camp, and fast!" Legolas nodded in agreement and started running to the camp with Aragorn and Elladan following right behind him. As they entered the camp, everyone already there gasped at the sight in front of them. Elladan hollered at his brother to get a bedroll as he made his way to his horse to get his water flask. Elrohir laid out the bedroll and Legolas placed the girl on it. Aragorn made his way to his own horse to grab his pack. He made his way over to where Tiffany lay on the ground. He sat down beside her and started pulling items out of his bag and placing them down on the ground beside him. Elladan came over beside Aragorn and handed him the water flask.

"Hannon Le. Please hand me my cloak so I can cover her up while I take out the arrows." Elladan nodded, walked over to Aragorn's horse and snatched the cloak off the saddle. He walked back over to Aragorn and placed over top of the girl. The other girls with the company looked on with fear. Aragorn lightly lifted up the cloak to cut her shirt. Then he replaced the cloak.

"Elrohir, find me some athelas saes." He nodded and ran off into the woods. Aragorn looked over at Legolas, who was standing beside the girl looking very worried. "Melon nin, she will be fine." Legolas shook his head.

"I know Aragorn, but that's not what is bothering me. When I got to her while she was fighting, she told me to stop…in elvish! She knew my name as well!" Aragorn looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Legolas, go speak with the others that were with her. Let them know that as soon as I get the arrows out and bandage her up, we will make haste to Rivendell." Legolas nodded, turned and walked towards the group of girls sitting around a small fire that Elladan made. When he reached them, they all looked up at him with questioning eyes. He smiled at them and sat down beside Amanda.

"Aragorn said as soon as he rids her of the arrows, then we will make haste to Rivendell." The group nodded in unison. Five minutes later Elrohir joined the group around the fire. They all sat staring at the fire, each occupied by their own thoughts. Suddenly, Legolas jumped when a hand touched his shoulder. Legolas looked up to see Aragorn looking exhausted. He stood up and followed Aragorn to a nearby tree. Watchful eyes followed the two hoping for the best.

"I've done as much as could for her, but she is in need of Elrond's care." Legolas nodded and the duo made their way back to the camp. "We make hast for Rivendell!" Aragorn glanced of the worried faces of the maiden's friends. "I've done all I can for her now. She needs elvish medicine as soon as possible." Everyone nodded and started gathering their stuff to make hast to Rivendell.

* * *

TBC... 

This is my second story I've posted...I hope you liked it! Don't foget to hit that wonderful review button :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the LoTR characters...Amanda, Brandy, Nicole and Tiffany are mine!

**Notes**

Forgive me you guys for this delay in updating! My blasted computer has all but crashed on me lately and my word program would not run, but now it is finally up and running so hopefully these updates will come frequently :)

Thank you so much for your support!

* * *

After gathering all their stuff, they made their way over to the horses. Aragorn stopped for a moment and studied the group.

"Ok, first let's get your names." He motioned to the girls.

"My name is Amanda." She said stepping forward. Amanda glanced at the other girls.

"Um…I'm Brandy." She raised her hand slightly.

"And I'm Nicole. Our injured friend is Tiffany and speaking of, don't you think we should be leaving now?" Aragorn nodded.

"Though before we leave, how are we going to get there?" Amanda asked. Aragorn pondered that question for a moment.

"Well we shall double up on the horses." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Lady Nicole, you shall ride with Elladan and Lady Amanda you shall ride with Elrohir," the girls walked over to the twins and started mounting." Lady Brandy, you shall ride with Legolas for I shall carry Lady Tiffany." Legolas walked over to Brandy and helped her mount their horse before walking back over to Aragorn to help get Tiffany settled on the horse with Aragorn. Once their task was finished, Legolas jumped up behind Brandy and the group headed off towards Rivendell.

As the sun started to set, the group decided to stop for the night. The twins and Legolas helped the girls off their steeds and started unloading their packs. Aragorn road over to Legolas who was untying his bedroll from the horse and stopped. Legolas looked up at him questioningly.

"Legolas, Lady Tiffany needs medicine as soon as possible." Legolas scowled

"Are you sure that is wise Estel? There are orcs roaming about still and it would only be the two of you and you would be trying to protect you both." Aragorn leaned over slightly and placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder.

"All will be fine mellon-nin, but I can not delay anymore." Legolas nodded. "Please explain to my brothers and the girls, for I'm sure they will question my decision."

"Ride hard Estel!" With a nod, Aragorn road off into the night as Legolas stood staring after him debating with himself if it was a wise decision to let his friend travel alone. As Legolas made his back to the group, he flinched as voices were raised at him.

"Where is he going? Its still danger out there! How can you let him just leave like that with our friend?" Amanda screeched.

"Lady Amanda, you are well aware that your friend is seriously injured and if she does not receive the medical care that is required, there's a greater chance that she shall not recover. She is safe in Aragorn's care and you are well aware of that, so please fear not for your friend."

Legolas placed a hand on her shoulder before moving around her to set up his bedroll. Amanda stared after him, anger clearly showing on her face. She started when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Peace Lady Amanda. Come and let us finish getting our packs unpacked." Elrohir smiled down at the young girl and guided her back over to her bedroll. The twins shared a look with each other before setting to work on getting a fire started.

Once the fire had been started, packs of food were brought out and started to be cooked. The group gathered around the fire and ate silently lost in thought. Legolas explained to the group of Aragorn's decision to continue on and they finally accepted it. Amanda cast Legolas an angry look his way before walking over and laying down on her bedroll.

"I fear that she hates me now." Legolas sighed.

"Do not fear mellon-nin. She is just troubled over her friend." Legolas nodded slightly at Elladan. The twins and Legolas spent the next few minutes deciding who was to take first watch. Once it was decided Elrohir was taking first watch, the rest of the group traveled back to their sleeping places and falling into a restless slumber.

* * *

Please do not forget to review!!! 


End file.
